starmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ship Classification
Classification standard We don't have a standard for ship classifications. Ideally we should create one, or adapt the existing Blitzwing/Nameless classifications. Frankly the current block counts can encompass multiple classes and types of ship (as can the descriptions) so are pretty useless. 20:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) : : Count of block is just here to give an idea of the size of the ship. I just built some Corvett class ship and it takes sometimes more blocks, so i try to correct it. : I think we should keep the name of class but works on shield capacity etc... When i wrote this article i use math formula to extrapolate the results. Now i clearly see the limits of this method and i do my best to correct it. : You speak about other class but I don't see another one. Class i made is use in most game/books/movie. Of course there is light and heavy class, for example the light cruiser and the heavy cruiser, but when i wrote this article, i was thinking that it was the difference between a cruiser of 20.000 blocks and one of 50.000 blocks. : It's quite hard to estimate the number of block for a class, maybe should we switch to a dimensional pattern to give the approxmate size of the class instead of giving amount of blocks. : eg: : : Cruiser Class -> ''Size: Length: 100m Width: 30m height 30m'' : : or : : Cruiser Class -> ''Size: 100x30x30'' : : S3blapin (talk) 08:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ::: I think classing ships by their size makes more sense. Additionally, I think we should ONLY class by overall ship size, rather than taking into account shields and weapons. Shields and weapons can be set up in different configurations to fill different sub-roles within each class so are a little too flexible and will lead to ambiguity and confusion. ::: Some of the existing classification systems work pretty well - we should take some hints from them. I think Blitzwing's in particular is more realistic with regard to the sizes of ships we might see fielded in fleet battles later in development. 02:22, August 1, 2013 (UTC) : :Well... After some discussion with my friends, we're thinking that a Block way is better... Why? cause the number of block influence the agility and the maneuverability. the more block you have, the less your ship can turn easily. And it is independent of their size. Indeed, a vessel of 100m of length and only 300 blocks will be much handier than one vessels of 50.000 blocks and of 75m of length. :Moreover, giving the size of the class limit the creativity of the players. Why should i make a 100x30x30 sized cruiser while i want to make a pancake style cruiser (diameter 65, height 20)? :We're currently works on it with my friends by making a ship in each class in order to estimate the average amount of block. We currently own some Light fighter, 2 Heavy fighter, 2 Corvett, a Cruiser (almost finsh) and a Titan class (300k block, under construction). :For the problem of giving shield amount, thrust amount, game style, i think it's a good think. It leaves to the players the possibility of making their ship as he wishes it: more shield, more fire power, etc. It's just an indication, not a compulsory rule. :Well, I hope that my arguments will have convinced you, and that the debate is closed. It's more effective to give an estimation of the amount of blocks, and I call remind that it is only a standard in which referred in a discussion, that you can create import only it kind of ship, giving it the name of class you want. :eg: discussion between to guys who not use the classification '' :- I have a lambda-epsilon class ship, it beats everything.'' :''- Me, i have a Demos ship, and i pretty sure that i bet your ship.'' :''- No way man! I have lot of big canon, many shield and a good thrust capacity'' :''- Me i have a lot of turrets and many drone ship and some sided canon!'' :''- Oh turrret! i can beat you turret easily and after you will not have fire power!'' :(third guy incoming in the conversation) :''- Oh such pretty ship, which class is it?'' :''- Oh... hmmmm... According to the classification, a Cruiser class.'' :''- And me, a Battleship! Your cruiser will have many trouble if you think it can beat my battleship alone.'' : I think it would be smart to make the classification based on DpS, Shields, Speed, Size, and Turrets, as all of these effect what the ship would be classified as. For instance: a ship that is massive, say, Destroyer sized, but only has light shields, and a few turrets, and lots of hanger space would be a light carrier, instead of a destroyer. I AM awhere that this adds a lot of ship classes, but in order to improve the current 3, I think this is the best idea, especially if we want ships to actually fit their classes. If you want, I can try to come up with the groupings, and some names. Fwyrl (talk) 04:32, January 26, 2014 (UTC) New class Some user want an superior class to the deus class. Let's discuss about it. In my opinion it's useless. moreover, we don't resolve the ùmain problem, the classification standard. We should think about it before add new class from GROOV3ST3R : Deus Deorum Class (1,000,000+ blocks ''from Latin: God of Gods Shield: 2,000,000+ (100000 shield blocks minimum) Thrust capacity: 30000+ Energy regeneration: 10000000+ e/sec Common roles: unknown Very little is known about these giants. They can measure beyond 500 meters in length and possess the firepower to slice through Titans as if they were mere toys. Not many people have met one and lived to tell the tale. The only strategy to adopt upon contact is to retreat and hope you were not spotted. They bring the ultimate destructive power and herald the imminent defeat of enemy forces. These vast ships are likely to be equipped with 360 degree turret coverage. Their numbers may vary between individual designs as there is no standardized template. They may be used as secondary armament, enabling the pilot to offensively engage multiple vessels without leaving the vast hulls exposed. Due to their expense and time spent upon the design of each ship, they are likely to have superior efficiency and firepower. In many cases, AI turrets alone will be able to take on entire fleets. Manned turrets are a must. Each of these ships may also transport it's own fleet of Battleships, ready to deploy at a moments notice. The stuff of legends, these ships of titanic proportions mark the ultimate military superiority of any race able to field one. Even the best factions and races will struggle to field more than one Deus Deorum. But one is all it takes. S3blapin (talk) 18:37, July 31, 2013 (UTC) We do need a bigger ship class (there are some monstrosities out there) but I don't think now is the time to add one. We should fix the existing classes first. 81.148.250.27 02:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC)don't we have the mothership class for that? DATABASE add your ship to the database, upload some screens of your ship and add the following information: *Class: *Amount of block: *Shield capacity *Shield regenaration: *Thrust capacity *Energy capacity and energy rate: *Weapon: **SIde: **back **front **etc.. *Size: length x height x width *A small description if you want Don't forget to sign your post *Class: Cruiser *Amount of block: 23688 *Shield capacity (SC) 222272 *shield regenaration: 5557 per second *Thrust capacity: 3817 *Energy capacity 30451 *Energy regeneration: 2557 per second *Weapon: **Left and Right side: 10 AM Canon, 4 d1000, 25 SD-KB missile as proximity defense **Front side: 3 Long range AM Canon *Size: 100x34x30 starmade-screenshot-0001.png|Cruiser class Cruiser_S3blapin.png|Cruiser class Cruiser S3blapin 2.png|Crusier class S3blapin (talk) 18:02, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Rename I suggest the current titan class be renamed as the dreadnaught class, and the current deus class be renamed as the titan class, in order to be more in line with other ship classifications. I for one have never heard of deus being used as a ship classification. RoninKensei (talk) 06:35, September 21, 2013 (UTC) nop. we need to fix/update the class. And only after, talk about name of class. thx S3blapin (talk) 09:26, October 14, 2013 (UTC)